Lucy the Stargazer
by Piecesof16
Summary: A broken young girl, dreaming of the stars. Series of oneshots about her life with the Doctor. Not in chronological order. Doctor/OC friendship. Rated T for safety -mentions of suicide-
1. First Star: A fallen angel

**A/N: A story about a broken little girl, and how the Doctor saved her life. First person POV. Reviews make me smile :)**

I used to be the perfect representation of an angel. Flaxen hair, that shined a bright gold in the sun, perfect blue eyes, rather petite and perfectly innocent. I was the little princess, the perfect daughter, the honor student. It's funny how little girls like those can grow up to become monsters.

It all started after my parents divorced. Or so I think. I was only 7 back then, and I'm 15 now. It's hard to imagine how something that happened 8 years ago can still affect one's everyday life. I guess that, in a way, it has just been building up ever since. But don't let my rubbish theories distract you, it's not really important anyway.

Anyhow, after the divorce, my mother was a wreck. Everything seemed to be going wrong for her, and soon, I wasn't her little angel anymore. I was just a nuisance. But that was okay. I had my books to keep me company, and every day I would fly off to Neverland with Peter, or have a tea party with Alice. I would go to Hogwarts with Harry and wander through the forest as I relived every single one of the Grimm fairytales. Once in a while, I'd even hop off for a quick trip to Narnia, before heading out to Camelot and Avalon. I didn't need people to keep me company, nor did I need my mother to care for me.

Or so I thought. Maybe, in the end, this is all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have hidden myself away. Or maybe I just saved myself from an even worse fate. Time can be rewritten, but this isn't one of the times I feel like tampering with.

Then secondary school came around. The social skills I lacked due to the fact I always hid away with my books were now becoming a serious problem. I was the weird one, the odd one out, the girl no one wanted to be friends with. And I was okay with that, in the beginning. I felt lonely, yes, but I was used to it. I got average grades, had average looks, and was just.. well, just that. Plain, average, no one special.

Not too long ago though, I lost even that. My grades started plummeting, I hid away a lot more, and to say I was 'insecure' about my looks would deserve the award of understatement of the year. My blond hair didn't shine and just looked filthy. My blue eyes were hollow, and I only spoke when spoken to, which wasn't often.

My at home situation wasn't too great either. The only time I talked to my mom was when we were fighting, which was nearly every day. In a way, it was an improvement to her ignoring me every day, but it also emphasized the fact of how useless I really was.

I guess that's the time I snapped. Not even the castle of books I had stacked up in my bedroom were able to cheer me up these days, and I just wanted everything to end.

I didn't think my mom even noticed the knife going missing from the kitchen that following day, as I headed out towards the river at the outskirts of town. I would come here for some peace and quiet every once in a while, when I couldn't bear staying at home anymore. I'd just sit down in the grass, resting my back against a tree and read, with the sound of flowing water and chirping birds in the background. No one would ever disturb me here. And it was just what I needed at that point.

My pillow was still soaked in tears. My mother made it clear she wanted me gone and out of her life. I went by unnoticed at school, and I hadn't seen or heard from my father in 8 years. I was certain I wouldn't be missed.

I sat down at the waterside, taking off my hoes and socks to dangle my bare feet in the cold stream. Then, I took out the knife, studying the iron blade that shone a beautiful silver in the sunlight. For a split second, fear rushed through me. Part of me didn't want it to end. The little girl I used to know was still in there somewhere, begging the monster in me to stop. But it couldn't, it wouldn't. It had found a home in this weak and broken little girl, and wasn't letting go until she was shattered completely.

I don't think I ever noticed the blade slashing my wrists. Or the bloody knife falling down in the grass. I rested the open wounds in the water, watching the stream carry away strains of red. I remember closing my eyes, waiting for everything to be over.

I never heard the engines roaring, I never noticed the fight, and I never saw him approaching. What I did feel, was a hand clasping around my arm, and a man's voice telling me to run.

Why I listened to him, and why I suddenly found myself running away from the fate I wanted to embrace, I don't know. Drops of blood fell in the grass as I ran, leaving a red trail behind, until I collapsed on top of a hill.

When I woke up, night had fallen, and I was staring up at a starry sky. I wondered how long I had been here, and how I got here in the first place. Then I remembered. The river, the silence, the blade, the blood and the running.

I looked down at my wrist, only to find them wrapped in bloody bandages. Those most definitely hadn't been there before. I sat up straight and looked around, searching for the person who might have done this.

He was standing a few feet way from me, looking out over the town beneath us. I coughed to attract his attention, and he turned around. "Good, you're awake." he said.

I studied him suspiciously. He seemed rather odd, with his tweed suit and red bowtie, as if he were either really old-fashioned or wasn't from around these parts.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and I suddenly became aware of the nagging pain in my wrists I hadn't bothered to pay attention to before. Damn him for pointing it out, I thought angrily.

"Why would you care?" I usually didn't treat people with that kind of attitude - I strongly believe in not being rude to someone if you don't know him or her very well, but today I couldn't seemed to be bothered with manners. I'm guessing it was the pain in my wrists speaking.

The man didn't seem to mind, as he just chuckled. Clearly, he found it all rather amusing.

"Because usually, girls your age don't bother obeying their monsters by trying to end their lives." He replied, as he sat down in the grass.

"And you felt it was your mission to help me, or what? Who are you even? You could be some sort of rapist for all I know. Or an axe murderer!" I huffed. "Although I wouldn't mind the last option one bit." I added sourly.

"If I were a rapist, or an axe murderer, don't you think I would've taken advantage of you while you were unconscious?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you've got a weird fetish of watching girls suffer? How would I know? And you still haven't answered all of my questions."

He laughed. "I'm not that kind of guy. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

I waited patiently for the man to continue but when I realized he had stopped speaking, I frowned.

"That sounds like a bad pick-up line, buddy. What do you mean, you're 'the Doctor'? Don't you have a proper name?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope, just the Doctor. And who's to say what's proper? If it were considered proper to wear a fish on your head, would you do it?"

I smiled at the Alice in Wonderland reference, and nodded. "Touché."

He grinned.

"And what's your name then. I assume you've got a 'proper' name, don't you?"

"It's Lucy." I replied, suddenly realizing how fitting that name was. Lucy, short for... Lucifer? The fallen angel. As if it was fated.

A comfortable silence followed, and I lay back in the grass to start gazing at the stars above my head, imagining all the worlds that were just begging to be explored.

"They're amazing, aren't they?' The Doctor asked, and I nodded in awe.

"I know all their names, you know?"

His voice was calm and soothing, and I had mostly forgotten about the monster inside me. All that mattered now was the endless world above my head, filled with mystery and wonder.

"You're joking, you can't possibly know that."

I laughed. I was speaking directly to him, but I never stopped staring at the shimmering bright spots, lighting but the dark-blue sky.

"Oh, but I can. I've got a time machine, you know? I've seen all of time and space. Knowing the names of the places I've visited is only mandatory."

I smiled, not really caring if what he said was true or not. I just wanted to believe him, not unlike the way I used to believe in fairytales. I wondered how I had stopped believing in the stories I used to love. How I could possibly ignore the world of wonders I had grown up in.

"Reality tends to do that to people."

His voice interrupted my silent musings, as if he knew exactly what I had been thinking about. I never really figured out how he did that. Must've been another one of those impossible things.

"Doctor, will you take me to see the stars one day?" I asked, still gazing at the wonders above my head.

I'm not sure if I meant to ask that question. I think it was more of a 'living in the moment' kind of thing. Hell, I didn't even really believe his time machine story.

The Doctor smiled and stroked my blond hair, something my father used to do when I was sad or scared. "Maybe someday." He said, and I was surprised at the sincerity in his voice.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to keep it?"

The Doctor frowned. I had probably hurt him by asking that question, but I had to know. I had heard a lot of promises in my life, and I always ended up disappointed. I don't think I could take another one.

"Why would you ask?"

As I suspected, there was a thin layer of hurt in his voice, but I brushed it off.

"Because people always promise me things, but lately, no one seems to be able to keep them."

"Well, I'm not people. So yes, I intend to keep that promise." He replied, and relief washed over me. I wasn't sure why I trusted this man, or why I put my last bit of faith into him. It seemed silly, in a way, but I guess it was the last thing I had to believe in. A promise to see the stars one day.

After laying there in silence for a while, I suddenly realized I still had a house to return to. A routine to follow. A mask to wear.

"I should probably go back." I muttered, as I got up. The Doctor followed my example, and we slowly walked down the hill.

I realized there was still a question he had left unanswered.

"Why me?" I asked. "Why help me?"

"Why not?" He replied, a kind smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not exactly important, just a girl everyone ignores."

"Nonsense. I've seen all of time and space, and I've never met someone who wasn't important before."

This made me smile a little. He must've seen kids like me before, I thought. All shattered, and he fixed them. I was certain of it. Why else would he be called the Doctor.

"But why?"

We had reached the bottom of the hill, and he paused in front of a big, blue police box. My first thought was how a blue police box could possibly have appeared here, which was shortly followed by the thought of why we were standing in front of it.

"Because girls like you are haunted by monsters. You're living in your nightmares, and lose all hope. But the monsters often forget about their own nightmares."

"What do monsters have nightmares of?" I asked, a little confused by his answer.

"Me." The Doctor replied, before stepping into the police box and closing the door. Before I could even as much ask as to where he was going, or what he meant by saying monsters had nightmares of him, the box started to vanish. And with a loud vworping noise, the man and the box had disappeared.

Even with the sudden disappearance of the Doctor and the pain in my wrists, I felt better than ever before. I don't know why, but I just wanted to sing and dance and laugh and just.. be a kid again.

My heart and soul sparkled and shone like never before, and for the first time in a long while, I was certain everything would be okay in the end. No matter how tough life might seem, there's always something impossible and unreal waiting for you to brighten your day.

I picked up my shoes and socks from the waterside, and kicked the knife into the water. I wouldn't need it anymore, and the smile I got from kicking it away didn't vanish for a long time.

A few years later I was walking through the busy streets of London, when I suddenly recognized an item I hadn't seen in a long while. A blue police box. The man standing in front of it smiled as he saw me, and I ran towards him for a hug.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Lucy, Lucy the Stargazer, is that you?" he asked, and I nodded excitedly. I wasn't too surprised by the fact he didn't recognize me. I had changed a lot since that night on the hill.

"But, your hair!"

I laughed.

"Do you like it?"

"You're ginger!"

I nodded excitedly.

"But… you were blond last time!"

"Yeah, I dyed my hair. Do you like it?"

"How did you get your hair ginger? I always wanted to be ginger, why can't I be ginger-"

"Doctor!" I snapped my fingers, ordering him to focus.

"Hair dye, Doctor." I continued, and he nodded slowly.

"Oh."

"Do you like it?" I asked again, and this time, I did manage to get a reply.

"Of course I do! Gingers are cool." He said, a little too serious for my liking. I appreciated the compliment nonetheless.

"So Doctor, why are you here?"

He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Clearly, he had something amazing to announce.

"Well, I still have a promise to live up to." He said, as he snapped his fingers, after which the doors of the police box opened. As I gazed inside, I wondered how it could be possible for such a tiny box to be so big inside.

"Still want to see those stars?"


	2. Second Star: A fight to win

**A/N: Another tale from the Lucy-verse here. This time a bit closer to the end of her travels (told you it wouldn't be in chronological order). Why? Because after the Ponds left, I just liked the idea of writing about a companion who wouldn't budge for the Doctor's lame excuse of 'too dangerous'. I'm weird, I know. Anyway, on with the story.**

As Lucy entered the console room on a lazy morning - she didn't know what day this was. Time and space got a bit messed up while traveling through the vortex -she could see the Doctor running around, entering coordinates and looking… odd. No, odd wasn't the right word. Scared, maybe? Worried, saddened? Either way, it wasn't a sight that made her comfortable.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

She wasn't used to seeing him like this. Usually, he was 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag, all insanity and wonder. The biggest child in the universe. But as she looked closer, all she could see was what she supposed was the real Doctor. The oldest man in the universe.

"Sending you home."

He couldn't be serious, he just couldn't be. There were no 3 words that could've hurt her more. How could he just send her away like that? She was clever, she had helped him more than once. She loved the travelling more than anything, and he knew it. So why would he just take all this away from her?

"Why? What did I do wrong? If this is about me eating the last Jammy Dodger, I promise I won't do it again."

Maybe he was joking, she thought. He had to be joking, there was no other explanation for this. He had just found out about her eating that last jammy dodger and wanted to keep her on her toes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I did. If you stay any longer, you'll get killed."

The tone of his voice was far too serious for her liking. He couldn't actually be serious about all this, could he?

"Okay Doctor, very funny, but the joke's over. You know what, I'll buy you a new batch of jammy dodgers and we'll call it even, okay?"

The Doctor stopped messing with the controls, and calmly turned around to face her. And the look on his face…. She simply had no words to describe what she saw.

"No Lucy, this is about your safety. I was serious; if you stay here any longer, you'll die. It's too dangerous."

Too dangerous? That was the excuse he was giving her, to justify him sending her away? Oh no, she wouldn't just take a lame excuse like that for a goodbye.

"Too dangerous? Seriously? It's always dangerous, dangerous is part of the job description, and part of the reason I love it so much."

She smiled, as she waited for a response, but the Doctor didn't seem too convinced.

"You don't understand, it's impossible for you to get out of the next trip alive. For any of us, in fact. And if you die, what would your parents think? Their daughter just disappeared off the surface of the earth, without a logical explanation. What do you think it'd do to them?"

Lucy listened in horror as the doctor tried to reason with her. She was unable to speak, as she was shocked by the arguments he used. When she finally found her voice again, it was filled with hatred. Oh yes. Using her parents? Big mistake.

"My parents?" Lucy snarled. "That's the best you can come up with?"

She paused, as if to recall her less-than-crappy childhood.

"My parents don't care whether I live, die, or just disappear altogether. My father left me over a decade ago, and you know how many times I've heard from him ever since then? Zero. And as for my mother."

Lucy laughed, the sound of it cold, nearly dead, even.

"Well, you've seen how much she cared about me 4 years ago, what makes you think anything had changed?"

The scars on her wrist she hadn't thought of in months now felt more visible than ever, as she recalled that night she had wanted to give everything up, to make all the pain disappear.

The Doctor also recalled that night, the night he had seen only a mere shadow of the fierce, now ginger girl that stood before him. A girl of whom he was fairly certain she wouldn't back down from this argument. But he had to try. He had screwed up enough people already.

His past companions flashed before his eyes. Rose, Donna, Sarah Jane, Amy and Rory, Martha, even River. All of them had, in one way or another, ended up worse than before he had entered their lives. He didn't want to add Lucy to that list as well.

"Besides," Lucy continued, "I've been travelling with you long enough to know nothing is impossible. Just highly improbable."

The Doctor sighed.

"That's unimportant now. Think of your friends, think of the people who love you back home!"

"Doctor…"

He didn't need to look up to know which person was now standing before him. He had heard that voice before, a few years ago, and he had hoped to never hear it again.

"Doctor, do you really think I've got any friends?"

As he looked her in the eye, he could clearly see how unlike-her this Lucy was. She looked less like the energetic ginger who considered saving the universe her favorite past-time, and more like the broken girl he had met all those years ago. The girl who had been sitting by the waterside, knife in her hand, ready to be forgotten forever.

She was close to tears, unable to believe how the person she considered her only friend could just banish her like that.

"Lucy, listen-"

"No Doctor, you listen." Lucy interrupted him.

"Do you really think things changed after you left? Did you expect my mom and I to make up, or my classmates to suddenly start talking to me?"

Tears were now streaming down her face, but she didn't seem to care.

"All that changed was that, for once, I had something worth living for. This…"

She twirled around, taking in every possible detail of the room she was standing in.

"This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. Seeing the stars, saving people…. It makes me feel wanted. It makes me feel as if I'm not just a waste of space."

She paused and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"And if you think I'll just be giving this up without a fight, you aren't as clever as I thought you were."

"But you'll die, and I'm not letting that happen."

Lucy flashed him a weak smile.

"We're all gonna do that one day, Doctor, and you know it."

She shrugged, before continuing.

"Plus, death doesn't scare me. I could die any moment, and if I do, I might as well do it doing something I love more than anything. saving the universe with my best friend, for example." Lucy grinned.

"I'll be going out with a bang, not a whimper. You can count on that."

That impossible, impossible girl. Nearly as impossible as Amy Pond, and twice as insane. As much as the Doctor hated to send innocents to their death, he knew he wouldn't win this fight.

Not only would this girl ever willingly leave the TARDIS, he probably wouldn't be able to force her. Fighting her himself would be nearly as bad as allowing her to join him in battle, and he was nowhere near thinking of a decent enough trick to fool her.

So he sighed, not pleased with the outcome of this argument, and shook his head.

"Lucy the Stargazer, you are both incredibly impossible and incredibly stupid, deciding to come along."

"I try." The girl replied, looking far too pleased with herself.

"And you'll never stop calling me that, will you?"

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at that statement, as he ran over to the console to enter the new coordinates.

"Never."

"Just checking."

As soon as he'd entered the final coordinates, the TARDIS lurched into motion.

"Okay, let's save the universe one more time, shall we?"

**A/N-2: Any thoughts on this? I just love hearing from you, I really do! Also, if you've got any ideas as to what I could write about next, tell me! I love writing about this girl, especially since I'm allowed to take a lot more liberties than in my other fic (really, writing about Team TARDIS can be so frustrating sometimes)**


	3. Third Star: To honor the dead

**A/N: This is a direct follow-up on the previous chapter... well, more or less. This is the actual end-end of Lucy's time with the Doctor, but seeing as inspiration doesn't seem to strike me in chronological order, not the last oneshot in this series. Welp, I hope you can keep up with my timey-whimey ramblings **

**twilighttardis13 - I haven't really planned the 'first adventure' yet, although next chapter will feature some sort of actual trip. But I'll start writing it asap and will probably be either the 5th or 6th chapter of this thing :)**

**Also, how AWESOME was the end of Closing Time? I am still crying for River ;A; I just wanna get in the TARDIS and go to October 1st already!**

The TARDIS was quiet, even with the constant whirring of the engines and the bleeping of the various 'things' in the background. The Doctor was tinkering away at the console, on his own once again. As he had predicted, Lucy hadn't survived their last trip, although he had to give the girl some credit for hanging on longer than he had predicted. She really had been a fighter, that girl.

This didn't make up for the fact that he once again had the blood of an innocent on his hands. Another life he had ruined. Another death because of him and his selfishness. He wondered when, or if, he'd ever stop killing everyone he met, and his mind flashed back to that moment in the prison-posing-as-horror-hotel, and the words Rory Williams had spoken there: 'Every time the Doctor gets pally with someone, I have this overwhelming urge to notify their next of kin.'

In a way, this made him glad for the fact that Lucy had had no-one left who actually cared for her. This way, he wouldn't need to explain to anyone how he had caused her death. His brain kept screaming he should've stopped her, no matter her protestations. Although part of him knew she wouldn't have given up.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around in surprise, and was faced with a flashing hologram of his lost Stargazer. She was frowning and seemed very annoyed by something, although he couldn't see what.

"Is this thing recording? Seriously, Doctor, just because you don't care for manuals, you should remember your companions might! Throwing the thing into a supernova really isn't the best solution for your problem. You have some serious issues there, buddy. How can we ever surprise you, if we can't figure out how this thing works!"

She sighed and threw her hands up in desperation, in a typical Lucy-fashion. The Doctor could see the twinkles in her eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. The smile on the girl's face, however, slowly vanished and was replaced by a more serious look.

"But I didn't record, or am not recording, this thing just to point out how rude and impossible you are. I'm pretty sure I've done that plenty of times when I was still walking around here made of flesh and blood instead of…. whatever the hell a hologram is made of."

Looking more solemnly now, Lucy took a deep breath before continuing her monologue.

"If you're seeing this, I'm not just maimed or seriously injured. I'm dead, dying, or in a coma with no chance of waking up. And odd are I won't have, or haven't had, time to properly say goodbye. And that, dear Doctor, is just not acceptable."

The girl winked, a coy smile appearing on her face. The Doctor shook his head; he should've known.

"Impossible girl." he muttered.

"Okay, so, I have a few things to say." Hologram Lucy continued.

"First of all, I know you're probably blaming yourself for whatever happened, or will happen…."

Lucy groaned in annoyance, running her hands through her red hair.

"Okay, I give in. This thing is making my brain hurt. So for the sake of the Timey Whimey," she made sure to emphasize those 2 words, "I'll just refer to this thing in the past tense. Depressing, I know, but whatever. I'm dead, not like I care by now.

As I was saying, stop blaming yourself. If anything, pin the blame on my recklessness or the blood thirst of whatever killed me. It is not. Your. Fault. Got that? I know the monsters in your head want to convince you otherwise, but they're wrong. And I'm right."

Lucy grinned, looking quite pleased with herself. "As always."

"As always." The Doctor said, recalling the various bets they had had. The ones Lucy had mostly won.

"Secondly, you're probably thinking you should've tried harder to stop me, or maybe that I've been quite the fool for trusting you. Either way, there's a reason I never backed down or left, no matter what happened.

You said it yourself once, Doctor. Offer someone all of time and space, and they'll take it. Offer it to someone who's got nothing else left, and they'll die trying to keep it forever."

Lucy sat down, looking a bit more solemnly now, as she started fiddling with her bracelet. It was a bright gold charm bracelet, with stars in nearly all kinds of shapes dangling from it. She had bought it shortly after her first encounter with the Doctor, with some of the money she had saved. She had always said it reminded her why she was still breathing.

"But, as weird as it may sound, the thing you did wasn't a bad thing. Because not only am I sure you tried everything in your power to protect me, you also saved me. Maybe not this time, but that night on the hill, and when you took me travelling."

She looked up to face him, tears gleaming in her eyes. The Doctor knelt down in front of her, wanting to wipe them away, only to remember that she wasn't there, and his fingers only grasped thin air.

"By showing me all this… The stars, the planets, the people…. You made me a better person, Doctor. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who felt this way about this whole adventure. I'm so glad I got to see all this, both the wonders and the dangers."

She glanced around the room, as if remembering all the times she'd spent there, and probably wondering what adventures still lay ahead of her.

"It was so worth it, Doctor. And I hope - no, I bet - that whatever killed me was good. And I probably put up one hell of a fight, didn't I?"

Lucy chuckled.

"I bet I was smiling until the end." She said, dreamily, and he knew she was, or would be, right. Even as the light had left her eyes, a smile was still etched upon her face, without a sign of regret.

As she paused to face him again, however, the Doctor couldn't help but feel another twinge of pain. No matter how happy she had been, she had been too young.

"Just promise me one thing, Doctor. No, make that 2 things. Firstly, stop beating yourself up about this. I'm serious, like I said before. And stop thinking so lowly of yourself. You've done everything you could to save me, just like you've done for your past companions, just like you'll do for your next companions. But in the end, it's our choice.

Just remember, Doctor, you're worth your title. You make people better, you turn them into the best version of them they can be. No many people can do that. Embrace that gift, Doctor." She said reassuringly, flashing him a smile.

"Which brings me to my second… well, let's call it a demand, shall we? You don't seem like the type to not-honor the wishes of the dead.

I know that, in the end, it'll always be just you and the TARDIS, but don't go travelling alone form now on. I mean; make sure you find someone. There are many people out there who'd kill to go on adventures like these. Broken people, like me. You're a Doctor, make them better."

She got up from the floor, a sign to the Doctor that their one-way conversation was nearly over.

"Promise me that, okay? The wonders of the universe may not seem all that special to you anymore, but they were to me. I had the time of my life, Doctor, just you remember that.

And if you ever remember me the way I looked dead instead of alive, god help me, I'll come back down and smack some sense into you!"

Lucy laughed and started waving, as she slowly disappeared.

"Goodbye, Doctor! Remember what I said. And listen for a change!"

The last few words were barely audible, as she had already vanished.

The Doctor stared into nothingness for a few seconds, before nodding his head as he made his way back to the console. Lucy was right, maybe he should stop blaming himself for everything. Well, maybe not for everything, but maybe just for her death. She had always been as wild as River and as impossible as Amy when travelling with him there was no way he could've prevented this.

And her words had managed to cheer him up a bit. He had rarely seen the girl in the TARDIS without a bright smile on her face, always asking where they'd be going next, which new things she'd be seeing….

He hadn't been fully freed of the pain of losing yet another companion, but he'd heard enough to know that she had at least been happy for a few years in her life. And hell, after all that kid had been through, she deserved it.

As he started tinkering away again, the TARDIS whirred into motion, leaving him with a smile on his face. The Doctor and the TARDIS. Next stop; everywhere.

**A/N-2: Thoughts? Ideas for things to write about regarding Lucy? You know how I love hearing from you! And as for those reading Waiting for a Wolf as well, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by either Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on my load of homework.**


	4. Fourth Star: Space Diagon Alley

**A/N: hello lovely readers! First of all a huge thanks for all those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story so far, as I've realized I hadn't properly done that yet (shame on me). And secondly, I know I promised proper adventures for Lucy, but I already sorta had this written... and it's kind of an adventure... anyway, I haven't forgotten about your wishes, and the next chapter will feature proper aliens and stuff... But for now, this'll have to do.**

"Good morning, Doctor." Lucy happily skidded into the control room, her hair tied up in a ponytail and a bright smile on her face. It had been a week since the Doctor had asked her if she still wanted to see those stars, and her life had been a whirlwind of beautiful planets and dangerous adventures ever since. Needless to say, the initial excitement of visiting new places had yet to wear off.

"And where will we be going today? Camelot? Second star on the right? Space Disneyland?" She was just jumping around the room, unable to stand still, and the Doctor chuckled at the sight of how enthusiastic the girl was.

It had been quite a while since he had seen a companion who was so eager to just go out there and explore everything. It reminded him of when he had first started travelling. He hadn't worried about potential dangers, or even potential relationships. It had just been him and the blue box, off to see the universe. And in a way, it was the same for Lucy. Just another impressionable young girl, off to see the stars.

"Estaria, a star a few billion lightyears away from earth. So large yet far enough away to never have been discovered by humans until... well, until very far away in your future. It's also the largest market in the galaxy."

Lucy had been listening eagerly, an even brighter smile growing on her face when the Doctor had started speaking. She already imagined herself being the first human to set foot on a star. Not that she'd get any recognition for it, but the idea enthralled her.

When the Doctor had mentioned the market, however, her face fell. She had never really liked shopping, another thing that set her apart from the other girls she had gone to school with. Mostly because she had always either been alone when going shopping, which was very dull, or had been with her mother. Those trips had always ended in fights between the 2 of them. Hence the fact she hated the idea of their next destination.

"So... we're just gonna go shopping? No adventures, no danger, just shopping?" She asked, unable to hide the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice.

He noticed, and tried to reassure her by ruffling his hands through her hair, messing up her perfect ponytail in the process.

"Don't worry, Stargazer, you'll be surprised when we get there. And you'll love it, I promise."

Lucy huffed as she tied her hair back up with a black ribbon.

"Won't believe it until I've seen it, Doctor."

He laughed and pulled a lever, after which the TARDIS lurched into motion.

"Cross my hearts. Also, you're probably the first ever companion not to be excited by the idea of a huge shopping trip."

Lucy shrugged.

"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations. But why do you take people here anyway?"

"It's got the biggest hat store in the universe!"

She slammed the palm of her hand into her face, groaning in a very 'I should have known' kind of way. Just because of his hat-fetish, she was stuck with a full-day shopping trip, and she hated the idea of it. True, his hats were hilarious mostly, but she had a vague sort of spidey-sense she'd be stuck in a hat store for at least 4 hours.

"I hate today." She murmured, but that went unnoticed by the Doctor. They had landed, and he was already rushing over towards the door, pulling them open and stepping aside.

"Ladies first."

Lucy walked towards the door and stepped outside, eyeing him with suspicion.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor." She said, before turning her attention to the star that lay outside.

As she looked at the world around her, she was sure she heard her jaw hit the floor. She had to admit, while she really hated shopping, that this market looked pretty darn awesome.

Countless stalls stretched on farther than she could see, and there were probably even more different species walking around than there were stalls. The crowd looked like blur of rainbow and dialects, with all kinds of people hassling for prices or gossiping about current events on their home planet.

Even from a distance she could spot that the stalls sold all kinds of things she had never seen before, let alone heard of. There were globes of all kinds of planets, large and small devices making all kinds of movements and noises and a few things she could only guess about.

In a way, it reminded her of Diagon Alley as seen in the first Harry Potter film. All kinds of things and people beyond her comprehension. The only difference was that this were mostly stalls, not actual shops. It also was a lot bigger... and sandier.

"I take it I was right bout the surprise?"

She hadn't even noticed the Doctor had walked up behind her, and was now grinning down at her. Lucy shot him a glare, and smacked him on the arm.

"You could've told me you were taking me to Space Diagon Alley instead of some dull marketplace!" She exclaimed, as the Doctor winced.

"I take you to the most amazing places in the universe, and that's my thanks?"

"Sorry." She said sincerely. "It's just..."

"Less awful than you expected?" The Doctor finished for her, and she nodded.

"Told you so. Although I must say, Space Diagon Alley is a nickname for this place I hadn't heard before. Care to explain?"

"Well, with all the odd things and people walking around here... it reminded me of the scene in the Philospher's Stone where Hargid first introduces Harry to Diagon Alley. I'm pretty sure I was as astonished as he was back then. Hence the nickname." Lucy explained without taking her eyes off the marketplace.

She was actually very eager to go out there and explore. Not necessarily to buy things, but to see what kinds of things they were exactly selling.

"So that makes me Hagrid?" The Doctor chuckled. "Good ol' JK."

"Yeah, I know, all hail our queen. Now can we – and I never thought I'd say this, ever – go shopping? Please?"

She tugged the sleeve of his tweed coat, implying how impatient she was, and the Doctor shook his head in amusement. Impossible, that girl was.

They spent the next couple of hours strolling past various stalls. Sometimes the Doctor bought something he thought was 'cool', usually when Lucy was often too intrigued by other objects being sold so that she forgot to protest.

The hat store they visited also wasn't as bad as she expected. She spent most of her time there trying on various pieces of headgear that were still unknown to her, although she halted the Doctor at the register to evaluate the things he wanted to buy. She really didn't want to show up at their next destination with the Doctor wearing a way-too-childish hat. She too had a reputation to uphold.

As the day ended, and the Doctor suggested they should go back, Lucy noticed a stall where all kinds of swords and daggers were being sold. The silver blades were shining in the setting sun, and she gasped in awe.

Due to all the sword fights she had read about, Lucy had developed a certain love for swords and daggers. Which was probably why she picked the knife back then... but never mind that.

There was one certain dagger that captured her full attention. It was a bright gold and encrusted with tiny, red rubies, and the most gorgeous thing Lucy had ever seen.

"Oh, you are beautiful." she murmured, as she carefully caressed the blade.

"Lucy, did you hear me? I said it's about time we left."

Lucy paused for a second, and then ripped her eyes away from the dagger to face the Doctor. He seemed rather confused as to why she hadn't been paying attention.

"Emm, Doctor?" She started hesitantly, fumbling with the golden star bracelet around her wrist. "I haven't bought anything yet here, have I?"

The Doctor frowned, unsure of where the girl was going with this.

"Why do you ask?"

She glanced back at the dagger lying on the stall, just for a second, but the Doctor already knew. And he didn't like it.

"No, I'm not buying you a dagger. Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

"Please?" Lucy pouted, looking up at him with her best possible impression of puppydog-eyes. "I really, really want it. It's such a beautiful thing."

The Doctor shook his head firmly. He hated violence, and the idea of Lucy running around with a dagger didn't appeal to him. It was bad enough that River seemed to be inseparable from her gun, having another girl with a weapon on her at all times would be too much.

Because he knew that's exactly what Lucy would do. She was eyeing the dagger as if it were some sort of sacred item, and if it would be hers, she'd never leave it alone in case something might happen to it.

"The answer is no, Lucy."

"Please? Pretty please? Travelling with you is dangerous, you said it yourself. And I need a way to defend myself, right? In case you aren't around?"

He sighed, hating the fact this girl didn't seem to let go of this without a fight.

"If I'm not around, there will be someone else looking out for you. I've seen you with a sharp silver blade before, and I'm not letting that happen again."

Lucy cursed inwardly. Stupid, stupid past, blocking her way to the most gorgeous piece of equipment she had ever seen.

"Please Doctor." She pleaded. "I'm begging you. It's different now, and I really want this. I'll pay you back every cent if I have to, and I promise I wont ask for anything ever again. You can even take me home after this!"

The Doctor eyes her with bemusement. This girl, who had been dreaming of the stars for years, was willing to give it all up for a simple dagger. He couldn't understand why – what was so special about that dagger?

"Why? Why that dagger?" He asked her, and she bit her lip.

"It's Morgana's dagger. Or so I think, I'm not sure. It looks an awful lot like it, and it's so beautiful, Doctor. And just the idea of having something as special as that with me at all times... it make some feel safe. And I promise, no, I swear, I won't use it if not absolutely necessary."

She looked up at him with an expression of guilt mixed with determination. She hated the idea of having to give everything, all of time and space, up for a simple dagger, but she also knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life if she left it there.

The Doctor sighed, but nodded, figuring that maybe he could let her have this one thing. She let him buy the hats, after all, something she'd probably be shunned for by River. If she ever got to meet River, that was. And if it was that important to her.

"Fine, just this once, I'll let you buy it. But if I find it aimed at anything that doesn't need aiming at, I'll throw it into a supernova!"

He doubted if she ever heard the second sentence, as she was already hugging him, looking very happy. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad decision after all.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you, Doctor. And I mean really, thank you!" She squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

After the Doctor paid for the dagger – the price made him rethink his deal with Lucy earlier – the girl quickly took it from the stall, refusing any type of package whatsoever. It reminded him of a few family scenes he had seen during his travels, in which the child always wants to play with his toy immediately after it's been paid for.

The fact that in Lucy's case, that toy was a weapon, worried him a bit. He just hoped she wouldn't test its sharpness out on him.

Back in the TARDIS, Lucy was just on her way to her room, before turning around and staring at the Doctor. He was tinkering away in the control room, as usual, this time wearing a brand-new fez. She wondered if maybe she shouldn't have let him buy that, as it looked king of ridiculous.

"Doctor... do you still need me to pay you back for that dagger?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, think of it as a gift from me. No, wait, I've got a better idea."

He ran around the main console to face her properly.

"You can keep the dagger, no charge, if you also take the blame for letting me buy these hats of River asks about them."

Lucy frowned. It seemed like an odd request to her, but if it meant she could keep the dagger...

"Of course, no problem. Just one question though: Who's River?"

The Doctor laughed.

"Spoilers."

This earned him a confused look from Lucy, and he remembered that was only funny between him and River.

"I mean, you'll find out later. Now go to bed, another busy day tomorrow."

"Where will we be going tomorrow?"

"Maybe space Disneyland wasn't such a bad idea."

**A/N-2: Cookie for your thoughts on this? Also, if you have any ideas as to what kind of aliens Lucy may encounter, any at all, I'd be eternally grateful. Pretty pleased about the cybermen thing I'm working on, but let's be serious; they aren't exactly all that intimidating.**


	5. Fifth Star: D is for Dustbiting

**A/N: Okay, so here is the first actual 'adventure', hope you like it :) For those who have been asking, River will make a brief appearance in the next chapter, but I'm planning on giving her a bigger one in which she teaches Lucy how to properly shoot someone. Don't know exactly when that'll pop up though... Working on the next chapter of Waiting for a Wolf first.**

**As for the timeline, this is set directly after the first chapter, just after Lucy entered the TARDIS.**

"So, where to first?" He asked, and Lucy shrugged. She was still a little distracted by the whole bigger-on-the-inside situation of the TARDIS. And frankly, she didn't even know where to go first.

"Anywhere that isn't London in the year 2011 will be great, Doctor." She said, gaping at the enormousness of the TARDIS. It really was beautiful she thought. And magical, too. Oh, she was already loving this.

"Any-when okay too?"

"What?"

But Lucy didn't get a reply, as the TARDIS had already lurched into motion. The sudden movement combined with the fact that she was still a bit distracted caused Lucy to topple over, hitting the TARDIS floor face-first.

The Doctor chuckled, very amused at the sight of the disoriented ginge, who was now sort-of hugging the floor.

When the TARDIS had landed, the Doctor moved away from the console and walked over to Lucy. As soon as the girl had noticed the 2 feet next to her head, she spoke up.

"Is it safe to get up again?"

"Seeing as we've landed…"

Lucy scrambled up from the floor and glared at the man.

"A warning would be very useful next time, thank you very much." She snarled, as she made her way over to the door. Before the Doctor had a chance to stop her, she had already opened the doors and was now staring at Victorian era England.

"But.. what.. how…" was all she managed to speak out, after slamming the doors shut again. She was leaning with her back against the doors and the surprise was clearly visible on her face.

"We've time traveled." She whispered, and the Doctor nodded.

"We've actually time-traveled." She repeated, receiving another nod in response.

Lucy opened the doors once more, as to see if she hadn't been mistaken, and squealed in excitement. She couldn't believe it! She was in a time machine slash space ship which as bigger on the inside, and had just left her home to travel in time back to…. Well, she didn't know exactly when, she wasn't that much of a history buff. But it was amazing.

When she was about to step outside, however, she was halted by the Doctor.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked her, and she frowned.

"Out there, to explore." She replied, looking quite confused.

"Dressed like that?"

Lucy stared down at her clothes. She was wearing a simple blue T-shirt and denim jeans, she didn't see the problem with her current outfit.

"We're in Victorian era England, girls dressed like this are nearly considered nude." The Doctor continued, as if he could read her thoughts.

"There's a suitable outfit in the TARDIS somewhere, she'll probably lead the way. Just run through the nearest corridor, you'll find a dressing room soon enough."

Lucy nodded, a bit insulted by the complaints about her outfit, and rushed off. As she ran through the maze of corridors, she was still amazed by how huge this thing was. She would never have thought such a thing could fit into a tiny Police Box.

A door straight in front of her halted her, and she read the sign above it. 'dressing room'. She shrugged – it didn't take a genius to know this was the room she had been looking for, and she knocked on the door. She had no idea who else was on this giant ship, and she didn't want to run into someone else changing. She had a feeling that'd be rather awkward.

When she got no response, she opened the door and entered the room. It was like she had just stepped into a huge walk-in closet. There were all types of clothes suited for all times and locations, both for men and women.

Lucy made her way over to the Victorian section, where she found a very frilly dress, exactly her size. As she held the dress in front of her when looking in the mirror, she groaned. She already felt like a girly Barbie doll.

When she walked back into the control room a little while later, fully dressed in the many-layered dress, she noticed the Doctor was still wearing his usual tweed suit.

"Now explain to me why I have to put in the most uncomfortable dress in history, while you get to wear the exact same thing always?"

"Because my outfits are just always suitable. And because getting arrested for walking around in a T-shirt and jeans puts a very quick stop to your adventure." The Doctor replied, and Lucy sighed annoyed.

"Fine. But just remember I'm a person, not a doll. Oh, and I will kill you for this."

The first part of the day went by quite smoothly. Lucy basically just ran around to explore, and the Doctor followed. During lunch, however, they were startled by a loud scream and a large crowd of people running out of a nearby shop.

Just as Lucy was about to ask what was going on, the Doctor had already jumped up and was now running into the direction of the commotion. She quickly got up to follow him, realizing this dress wasn't made for running.

"Running towards the danger, smart move, Luce." She murmured. "Oh, I am going to regret this."

When entering the story she was immediately faced by a tall, iron creature.

"Emm, Doctor? I know I'm not that much of a history-buff, but I'm pretty sure they didn't have robots back in the Victorian era."

Her voice had a slight tremble of fear to it, and she was slowly backing away, carefully trying to get out of the shop. By doing so, however, she bumped into another cyberman that had walked up behind her.

"You are compatible. You shall be upgraded."

"I'm perfectly fine with the way I am now, thank you." She replied. "Doctor! Where are you?"

"You are compatible."

Lucy huffed. "I told you I don't wanna be upgraded, stop being so pushy! You're like my mum, geesh."

Just then, 2 iron arms clasped around her waist, and she was being dragged off to god knows where. Lucy figured now would be a nice time to panic.

"DOCTOR! SOME HELP WOULD BE REALLY USEFUL NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, praying he'd hear her. She had a feeling being upgraded equaled dying in a way, and that was something she'd like to postpone for a while. At least until she got out of this horrid dress.

The Doctor came storming out of the store to see Lucy kicking and screaming at the cyberman holding her, trying her hardest to break free of the iron grip around her waist.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'm coming!"

He rushed towards her, aiming his sonic screwdriver at the cyberman.

Lucy, who had hear him shout, was staring at the tiny device with the green light in bemusement. It didn't seem like the type of weapon that's stop a lifesize robot man. Then agin, it also hadn't seemed as if a tiny police box could hold the same amount of rooms as a decent cruiseship, maybe even more.

When nothing seemed to happen, she began to worry a bit though.

"Doctor, what are you doing? What is that thing and why isn't it doing anything?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver, and it's supposed to be working!" He replied angrily, fubling with the settings on the sonic.

"I'm sorry, did you say screwdriver?" Lucy shrieked. "Oh god, I am so _doomed_!"

"Oi, don't diss the sonic!"

The girl continued kicking and fighting against the cyberman even harder than she was before.

"As long as I'm still stuck here, I will diss your bloody screwdriver as often as I like, thank you!" She shot back.

"You are compatible, you will be upgraded."

"Shut up!" Both Lucy and the Doctor shouted, getting quite annoyed by the cyberman.

"Ah, yes, got it." The Doctor spoke up, and he aimed the screwdriver at the cyberman, who stopped dead in his tracks. This didn't help Lucy's case that much, though. Due to her kicking and the fact the cyberman had not energy left to keep him standing up straight, bot the girl and the cyberman fell down on the street.

"Doctor, as much as I appreciate the rescue..." Lucy started, while pulling the arms of the cyberman off her. "Next time, be a bit more graceful about it."

"Next time I'll just let you get upgraded... or deleted, for that matter. How does that sound?" He huffed. "Save someone's life and this is the thanks you get."

"I'll apologize as soon as we get out of this mess, okay?" Lucy said, already eyeing the cyberman behind the Doctor. "Because tin man over here still has some friends."

"You are the Doctor. You will be deleted." Another cyberman voice rang out, this time coming from behind Lucy.

"Oh, good, they're after you this time. That's a relief." she said, as she slowly backed away glancing around for possible weapons. She soon realized she was backing away in the direction of the shop of a blacksmith.

This surprised her a bit, seeing as such scenarios usually only occurred in stories, but she decided not to think too much of it. After all, iron couldn't handle heat too well, and as she saw the metal pokes burning in the fire, she got an idea.

She ran over to the fireplace and took out 2 of the heated pieces of iron, one in each hand.

"I'm borrowing this okay thank you bye." She said, in a way of apologizing to the blacksmith, who was staring at the girl in astonishment.

She rushed back to the Doctor, who was now trying to fight off 2 cybermen with 1 sonic screwdriver. Lucy had to admit it was brave, stupid, and unsuccessful all at the same time. So she decided to mingle back into the fight as well.

"Oi, spacebots!" She shouted, prodding one of the cybermen with the hot iron.

"2 versus 1, hardly seems fair. Why don't you fight like the, emm..." She glanced over at the Doctor. "Doctor, what are those things, actually?"

"They're cybermen." He replied, before continuing his fight.

"Why don't you fight me like the cyberman you are!" Lucy continued, mouthing a silent 'thanks' to the Doctor, who nodded.

As soon as one of the cybermen turned around to face her, she planted the 2 pokes into his eyes, applying as much force as possible.

"That's for you and your friends harassing me and my friend!"

The Doctor, who had just managed to deactivate the 2nd cyberman, stared at the girl in astonishment. Lucy just got up from the floor, pulling a strand of hair out of her face, grinning amusedly.

"See Doctor, wasn't that much better than your screwdriver?"

**A/N-2: Turned out a bit different than I expected... based it a bit off the 'You've got a screwdriver, go build a cabinet' scene from Day of the Moon, because I simply loved that scene ^^" Anyway, cookie for your thoughts?**


	6. Sixth Star: An Awkward Visit

**A/N: And another one, with a heavy note of Doctor/River. Their scenes together were a b*tch to write, but I guess it turned out okay. And the end will feature drunk!Lucy, something I had very much fun writing and something you all should read. Also, a slight wink to Merlin in this chapter. Enjoy!**

It was a pretty quiet day in the TARDIS, with the only sounds being the constant buzz of the engines and the occasional 'twack' of Lucy's target practice.

She had found a room with all kinds of targets during one of her many trips of exploring the TARDIS – last time she had found a swimming pool inside a library – and was now using it to practice her aim when throwing her dagger at targets.

The Doctor did not know of this, but Lucy firmly believed in the saying 'what the Doctor doesn't know can't hurt him'. Or her, in this matter, as it would probably be very hard to get that dagger back after it was thrown into a supernova.

As she spun around to throw the dagger at the target behind her, she was startled by the sound of thunder sounding a few feet away from her, and the dagger promptly landed in the hardwood wall.

Lucy cursed and looked around the room to see where that noise had come from, only to find herself face to face with a blond, curly haired woman.

Startled by the sudden appearance, she quickly inched back to the spot where her dagger had landed, and pulled it out of the wall.

"Who are you? No one's supposed to be here, and I'm warning you; I'm armed." She said, while carefully keeping her voice from shaking too much. She had the gold, ruby-crested dagger pointed at the woman, but had her back against the wall.

Instead of pulling out a weapon, or getting ready to fight her, the woman just laughed. Lucy wasn't sure whether this was a good or a bad sign, and just kept clasping the dagger, ready to defend herself when she had to.

"Oh, put that down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Lucy eyed her with suspicion, but didn't lower the dagger.

"Who are you?" she asked once again, before the door slammed open to reveal the Doctor. Lucy's face lit up with hope, which was soon replaced by a look of confusion when she saw the him grinning at the woman. This did cause her to lower the dagger.

"Hello, sweetie." The woman said, and Lucy watched as the Doctor pulled her in for a quick kiss.

She glanced from the Doctor to the woman and back, trying to figure out what she was missing here and what the hell was going on.

"Okay, Lucy not following this, Lucy very confused." She said, while looking at the Doctor.

"Who's she?" she asked, pointing at River with her dagger-free hand. "And how come she just appeared in the TARDIS like it was no big deal? And how come you're ok with that?"

The Doctor glanced at River. "A Vortex manipulator? Seriously?"

She shrugged.

"You wouldn't answer your phone. Besides, it was either this or another set of crop-circles."

They both laughed at the memory of the Leadworth crop circles, something Lucy had no knowledge of. This made her feel very left out.

"Hello, 3rd person in the room. Person who has no idea what's going on, actually, so either explain or turn on subtitles or something."

"Right. River, this is Lucy, my current companion. Lucy, this is River Song. She's…" he glanced at River, unsure of where they were in her timeline, and unsure of whether or not to tell Lucy the truth. But before he could decide on either, Lucy had already spoken up.

"Your wife? Girlfriend? Fiancée? Oh, I know; it's complicated." She laughed at the stunned face of the Doctor. "The whole flirting and kissing kind of gave it away, Doctor."

"Complicated would be a nice way to put it, yes." He said, as he glanced over at River.

"Next time, I'd have liked the heads-up about people just barging in interrupting whatever it is I'm doing, though." Lucy continued.

"Like, target practice?" he said, and Lucy's smug grin was wiped off her face and replaced with a look of guilt.

"Yeah, about that…"

"I had warned you about the supernova, hadn't I?"

"Yes, but I found this room and got... distracted..." she murmured, glancing around the room trying desperately to find a way out.

River watched the conversation in amusement. She knew the Doctor's companions had a tendency to develop a crush on him, but that didn't seem to be the case with Lucy. She was glad for that, seeing as that prevented a rather awkward conversation in which a girl's hopes would be slightly crushed. She'd had those conversations before, and they had never been pretty.

This girl, however, was different. Yes, she was young and naive, just as she once had been, but the dynamic between her and the Doctor was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was almost... domestic, in a way.

Clearly the girl must've given up on trying to find an escape route and used the 'poor me' look on the Doctor, because she heard him sigh loudly and clearly annoyed. She grinned – how easy he could be sometimes.

"Fine, apologize to River, and I'll let you go with a warning. But if I ever see that thing flying around again, it will end up in that supernova."

Lucy smiled, more than pleased with the outcome of that discussion, and turned to face River with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry I threatened you, I shouldn't have done that. But you startled me and it was just a basic reflex..." feeling the glare of the Doctor in her neck, she quickly added, "but that was all my fault and I'm very, very sorry."

River laughed, and patted her on the shoulder "Apology accepted. Now, how about we all get some tea? I'm sure Lucy over here still has a lot of questions."

After they had all settled in the kitchen with a cup of tea, the first thing the Doctor and River did was synch their diaries, something Lucy found rather amusing to watch. She had never met another time-traveler before, even though she always had been pretty sure there had to be more than just the Doctor. But she had never thought about the complications a relationship between 2 time-travelers could have.

She quickly heard about the whole back-to-front thing, and although she didn't show it, she felt sorry for the 2 of them. In a way, it just wasn't fair.

After a while, Lucy left to put her dagger back, and the Doctor and River were left alone.

"So..." The Doctor turned to face River, who was now smiling. It was just then he realized how much he had missed her. Those thick, blond curls, her red lips, her eyes... Just everything about her, really.

He let his hand run through her hair as he pressed a light kiss on her neck.

"You know the girl can come back any second, right?" River asked, not at all pulling away from his touch.

The Doctor grumbled, but kept kissing her.

"I'll ask the TARDIS to get her lost or something." He murmured. "God I missed you."

"I know, sweetie, I missed you too, but don't you think we should-" her words got lost as the Doctor pressed his lips to hers, and all protests went out the window. All that mattered now was them.

When Lucy re-entered the kitchen, she was faced with the 2 of them kissing and in various states of undress, something she really hadn't wanted to witness. She quickly turned around, before announcing her presence.

"Emm, I if you guys need some privacy, you could've said so." she said, with her back to the kitchen.

"Just... just drop me off at Camelot or something. And yes, that's an order." She quickly ran away from the kitchen, trying really hard to delete the scene she had just witnessed out of her mind.

Lucy grinned as she once again raided the giant walk-in closet she had found on her first day in the TARDIS. The ridiculous outfits always made her smile. This time she was searching in the medieval section, and pulled out a bright, TARDIS-blue dress.

To her surprise, it fit her like a glove, and she smiled brightly. As she looked into the mirror, she had a feeling that for once, she could admit to the fact that she looked pretty presentable.

She made her way back to the control room, where the Doctor was busy landing the TARDIS, with a little help from River here and there.

"I didn't know she knew how to fly the TARDIS?" she commented, which got her a grin from River in return.

"Well, someone has to do it properly."

"But then it won't make the noise, and using the blue boringers are boring." the Doctor whined.

"Oh, you are so married." Lucy mumbled, as they landed the TARDIS.

"Also, Doctor, I nearly forgot, I'm going to need your psychic paper today." Lucy added, as if she were just asking if he could hand her a pen.

"What, why?" The Doctor sputtered, and Lucy glared at him.

"Because obviously, I want to meet the Pendragons, and to do that I need a certain status. A status I have not got. Plus, you do kinda owe me for scarring me like that in the kitchen."

Reluctantly, the Doctor handed her the psychic paper, and Lucy smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Well, I'm off, just come pick me up when you're ready, okay? And I know you've got a time machine, but please give me at least 5 hours here." she said, before closing the doors.

The Doctor awoke to the sound of the TARDIS doors opening again. Careful not to wake the woman lying next to him, he got dressed and walked towards the control room, where the first thing he saw was a very tipsy ginger girl stumbling around.

"Best. Night. Ever."

The dress was just slightly wrinkled, but her hair was a mess, and the Doctor could swear her make-up was smudged.

"Lucy?"

The girl giggled and struggled to keep herself from falling over.

"Hey Doctor. Forget the French, the Pendragons really know how to throw a proper party."

She kept giggling. "But I'm sure you had quite the party here as well."

The Doctor flushed slightly, but Lucy didn't seem to have noticed. The Doctor wondered how much she'd drunk there.

"And dayum, those knights were fiiiiiiiiiiine." She slurred, trying to stumble towards the direction of her bedroom.

"Lucy. What exactly happened in Camelot?" The Doctor asked, pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"There was a party for the knights, and there was wine... a lot of wine." She giggled again, seemingly very pleased with whatever had happened there.

"Oh, and Arthur totally snogged me, as did a few other knights." she said, pausing in front of her bedroom door. The Doctor, who had followed her, didn't seem too amused.

"Arthur? Prince Arthur?"

"Who else, dummy." Lucy patted him on the head. "He looooooooves me." she said, her speech even more slurred this time, and the Doctor was sure she wasn't the only one at that party who'd had a bit too much wine. But he didn't mention that to her, it wouldn't do any good anyway.

After a lot of fumbling with the door, she finally managed to open it, and promptly flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to dress in her nightgown.

"I'm going to sleep now, so please don't wake me up when you're with River again?" She mumbled, before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The Doctor smiled and left the girl alone. She'd probably have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, something he was very interested to see how it'd play out.

**A/N-2: And? I know the romance-scenes weren't all that, but it's really hard to write such things if the furthest you've gone with a guy is hold hands with a friend. Thinking abut writing a morning after scene one day, just unsure when. Also planning on writing the stuff that happened at Camelot once, but that'll be posted on Tumblr, probably. When it's up, I'll post a link :) But that will take quite a while, seeing as I haven't exactly made much progess with the next chapter of WfaW yet *shame shame***

**Anyway: Reviews make me very happy.**


End file.
